Caja de Pandora
by little owl7
Summary: "¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre ese mito? Aquel en donde mencionan el contender de todos los males del mundo… bien, digamos que Sherlock tiene su propio contenedor…"


**Gracias por leer. Ojala sea de su agrado y si gustan dejar una opinión, se los agradecería mucho mas. **

* * *

-Sinceramente, John…

-no, Sherlock, no hay un "sinceramente, John" aquí-responde el soldado, enfadado de que lo único que hace su compañero de departamento es echarse encima de su sillón de una manera muy dramática. Bien, no es que él quisiese otro tipo de respuesta, pero vamos, que no todos los días, llegaba él, el doctor John Watson a decirle que se iba a casar con su actual novia, Mary Morstan.

-Bien-dijo simple el detective, enfrascándose en su celular, tecleando velozmente, haciendo caso omiso a que su compañero

-¿Bien? ¿Eso es lo único que piensas decir?

-Sinceramente, John…

-No otra vez…

-Sinceramente John-Sherlock miro de tal manera al rubio, que éste entendió que no debía de interrumpir su discurso esta vez-no sé qué esperas que diga

-Quizás un "Felicidades, John" no caería nada mal-John estaba enfrente de él, con los brazos en jarras, esperando que el detective entendiese que esta vez tenía que poner más de su parte

-Sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de protocoles morales no los conozco ni los necesito, por lo tanto no deberías de hacerte ilusiones por decirme que te casas-hace un pequeño gesto de disgusto que John no llega a notar-y de la nada cambie de forma de ser y te haga sentir que estoy de acuerdo con tu compromiso con mi aprobación al felicitarte

-¿Alguna vez dejarás de ser tan cabrón?-pregunta John, enojado, en serio que esperaba que su compañero (_mejor amigo_) se alegrara, o al menos disimulara por él

-¿Perdona?-por el tono de voz y la manera en que John se expresó, fue suficiente para que Sherlock lo volteara a ver

-Que no entiendo, como es que no te produce algún sentimiento o emoción el hecho de que yo me vaya a casar… digo, no sé si te has dado cuenta lo que significa- _me voy del departamento, no estaré más tiempo para ti, quizás no vaya a los casos, será difícil escribir en el blog sobre tus casos_

-Los sentimientos son algo innecesario para mi trabajo, John-dijo Sherlock, sentándose en el sillón y mirándolo fijamente-no sirven de nada y lo único que hacen en el cerebro humano es desordenarlo y distraerlo de las cosas que si son importantes; en pocas palabras son un estorbo

-¿Tan seguro estás?

-¿De qué son un estorbo? Claro-puso su cara de "_En serio John_"-aunque no lo creas, he vivido cada uno de los sentimientos analizándolos científicamente para relacionarlos con los seres humanos que se dejan influenciar por ellos y cometer los suicidios, asesinatos y demás actos

-¿Sabes? No te creo-John sonríe sarcásticamente, cosa que disgusta a Sherlock-estoy casi 100% seguro de que no has vivido los sentimientos ni las emociones que dices que conoces tan bien… y no sé y ni me interesa saber porque no lo has hecho… pero a veces sería tan bueno que tú, precisamente tú, compartieras esos sentimientos

-¿Para qué?

-No sé, dime tú-y sale del departamento, al fin y al cabo, no se había quitado ni la chamarra después de haber regresado de ese caso de robo de joyas.

Sherlock se enfurruña. No entiende porque John hace tanto drama por el simple hecho de no haber mostrado algún sentimiento ni emoción por el anuncio de su futura boda. ¡Hay cientos de personas que se casan cada minuto alrededor del mundo! ¿Por qué John debía de ser diferente?

Si… _¿Por qué?_

Fastidiado por lo que haría, se acostó nuevamente en su sillón, posicionándose como siempre lo hace cuando está a punto de entrar a su Palacio Mental.

Quizás sí tendría que hacer esa forzosa visita a esa determinada habitación…

Cierra los ojos y se concentra. Para cuando los abre, no está más en Baker Street, sino en ese hermoso palacio que alguna vez fue un pequeño castillo de estilo medieval, pero que ahora era aún más hermoso que el mismo de la reina de Inglaterra.

Camina por los pasillos, haciendo sonar sus pasos con un eco abrumador al ser el único ser humano en todo alrededor. Ignora esas magnificas puertas de los salones repletos de datos útiles. El de Botánica junto con el de Geografía de Europa. O aquel que es más grande que cualquiera, pero no tanto como el principal, en el que su amada Química se encontraba.

Pero no, ninguno de esos salones importaba. Tenía que ir de hecho a la parte de abajo. No solo al sótano. Mucho más abajo. A esas como mazmorras que en su adolescencia diseño para meter dentro lo que más odiaba o a lo que nunca le gustaría regresar.

Ignoro la voz de su padre que le hablaba desde la puerta de una de las mazmorras y se acercó a lo que se podía llamar "la mazmorra principal". Grande y de fuertes barrotes que protegían a la de por sí, imponente puerta de acero.

Tomo la llave de la puerta que se encontraba colgada a un lado de la misma (_debería de guardarla en otro lado…_) y se dispuso a abrir la cerradura. Aun siendo el mismo Sherlock Holmes en persona, no sabía que esperar detrás de aquella puerta.

XooX

-No me queda más que felicitarlo, John-decía Mycroft mientras subía junto con el doctor por las escaleras del edificio y llegar al departamento B

-Al menos tú si lo haces-dejo escapar malhumorado John, que había regresado después de dos horas de andar vagando por Londres para ver si su enojo contra el detective bajaba. Algo que no pasó del todo, por lo que se pudo dar cuenta el mayor de los Holmes.

-Recuerda que Sherlock no sigue los protocolos de la sociedad-atino a decir Mycroft, entrando al departamento y notando enseguida que estaba muy callado y más si estaba dentro su hermano. Algo que John también noto.

-¡Sherlock!-llamo el doctor, adentrándose al departamento. El muy patán seguramente se había… oh, no, ahí estaba, encima de su sillón, sumergido en su Palacio… aunque…-¿Mycroft?

El mencionado se acercó y miro también a Sherlock. Suspiro. John debía de ser un tonto por no darse cuenta de que en realidad Sherlock si había _sentido_ que le anunciara su compromiso con la señorita Morstan.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto preocupado el rubio, era la primera vez que veía a Sherlock sumergido en su Palacio, pero que no se encontraba quieto. Se movía nervioso, como si tuviese temperatura alta y producía pequeños ruidos inentendibles.

-Se metió al único cuarto que no ha abierto desde la adolescencia-la voz que utilizo Mycroft no apoyo a calmar a John

-¿Qué?

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre ese mito? Aquel en donde mencionan el contender de todos los males del mundo… bien, digamos que Sherlock tiene su propio contenedor… con lo más detestable que según él, puede tener-lo miro a los ojos-sentimientos, John, sencillos sentimientos.

XooX

Cuando creo esa mazmorra, la manera más fácil para contener todas esas cosas intangibles y volátiles fue representarlas bajo el rostro y cuerpo de personas que conocía y eran el vivo ejemplo de dicho sentimiento y emoción.

Como la última vez que estuvo, el primer sentimiento que vio fue a su madre, Violeta Holmes. El amor maternal, ese tan incondicional y siempre presente. Le sonrió como a un viejo amigo se le hace después de no haberlo visto desde hace años. Ella le sonrió no solo con la los labios, como siempre lo hacía que lo veía.

Después (aunque juraría ante el mismo Dios de que no es cierto) sale Mycroft. Amor paternal. Lo que nunca tuvo con su verdadero padre.

Para su sorpresa, aun cuando no había bajado desde hace mucho a actualizar aquella habitación, sus sentimientos o conceptos de ello, se habían acoplado a su realidad actual, por lo que una Molly feliz (_felicidad_) salía con su bata de doctora puesta y su cabello recogido en una coleta sencilla.

De hecho, no fue una sorpresa que Lestrade saliera con la frente tatuada de Paciencia. Solo pudo sonreír altaneramente.

Vio y recordó cada uno de los sentimientos, emociones o atributos humanos que había coleccionado a través de su vida. Se sintió tonto por haberlos relacionados con esas caras que él mismo les había dado.

Fue cuando llego con el último sentimiento (y no, no es el odio que está claramente representado por Sally Donovan), que siente invadirse por él…

XooX

-¿Cómo diablos sabes que está enfrente de _rencor_?-pregunto anonadado John, que igual que Mycroft estaba sentando enfrente de un Sherlock que seguía moviéndose inquieto

-Tan solo mira su rostro, los gestos del rostro junto con el de las manos-Mycroft solo tomaba el té que John le había preparado, alegando que eso iba para largo

-¿Y ahora en cuál esta?-pregunto molesto John, viendo que Sherlock se acurrucaba en su lugar

-_Venganza_

-Oh, qué lindo-suspiro sarcásticamente John, no entendía como algo tan malo podía hacer que Sherlock se calmase…

De pronto, Sherlock comenzó a moverse más de la cuenta. Se retorcía en su sitio, como si el mismo sillón estuviese al rojo vivo y le quemara la espalda y las piernas. De la boca solo salían lamentos, a veces demasiados violentos como para temer que se estaba ahogando a falta de aire. Y en todo momento, Sherlock jamás abrió los ojos.

-¿_odio_?-se aventuró a decir John, sentándose junto con Sherlock, tratando de agarrarlo por los brazos, para evitar que se cayera al suelo o se hiciese algún daño en esas sus sacudidas violentas que le estaban dando

-no, John-Mycroft miro a su hermano lamentándose-es el sentimiento que jamás ha podido entender…

-¿_amistad_?

Mycroft se acercó a su hermano y le puso su mano en la frente. A veces odiaba que fuese así.

-_amor_

XooX

El sentimiento le miraba. Tan inocente como él sabía que era, pero tan mortífero que debía de ponerle una cadena para que éste no se le acercase tanto.

Jamás comprendió ese sentimiento.

Era todo y nada.

_Envidia. Tristeza. Decepción. Coraje. Alegría. Admiración. Miedo. Deseo. Valor. Egoísmo. Lealtad. Ira. Fe. Rencor. Locura. Lástima. Temor. Esperanza. Crueldad. Soberbia. Pasión. Compasión. Optimismo. Ternura. Angustia. Duda. Euforia. Culpa._

Todo en uno, pero a la vez ninguno.

Supo exactamente el día, la hora y el lugar en que el rostro de ese sentimiento había cambiado. Pero decidió no verlo con sus propios ojos. No era necesario. Era obvio quien era.

Tentando a la suerte, Sherlock se acercó a estudiarlo, para darse cuenta que una rubia pequeña y bonita, llamada _celos_ se encontraba enredada entre sus brazos y no lo dejaba solo.

Ahí Sherlock no sentía nada, y por muy evidente que sus sentimientos fuesen que estaban incluso enfrente de él, no sabía que eran.

XooX

-¡Aaaah!-exclamo doloroso Sherlock, arqueando la espalda

-¿No podemos hacer nada por él?-pregunto el doctor aún más preocupado, daba vueltas por la sala-parece que se está muriendo

-Lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, John-Mycroft solo esperaba que Sherlock fuese más inteligente y menos débil que el sentimiento que estaba apoderándose de su cuerpo físico. Sherlock no era de emociones, eso lo sabían todos. Pero eso no significaba que no los tuviese y que mucho menos estos pudiesen salir de su mazmorra de vez en cuando y se apoderen de todo su organismo. Como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante. Su mente estaría bien, estable y bajo el control de su hermano menor, pero al menos su cuerpo físico era presa de la descarga de lo que sentía en su interior.

De alguna manera tenía que exteriorizarlo.

-¡Aaahh!-John jamás imagino escuchar a Sherlock gritar de dolor.

XooX

Por más que trato de alejar a la rubia molesta, no pudo. No dejo para nada solo a aquel sentimiento. No podía acercársele.

Decidido a hacerse del sentimiento, se acercó una vez más a ellos, dispuesto a tocar al mismísimo sentimiento para hacerlo suyo si era necesario, pero un ser se le atravesó en el camino, tratando de detenerlo. Lo observo con detalle, era la _soledad._

Un hombre alto, delgado y de un pálido inquietante. Ojos verdes que a veces pasaban a azul con gris, dependiendo del humor que tuviese y de cabello negro como la misma noche, pero increíblemente tentador por ser con chinos.

Era él mismo. La _soledad_, no podía tener mejor representación que él mismo. Y curiosamente, él mismo se estaba protegiendo de la influencia de ese otro sentimiento de nuevo rostro.

La rubia se apodero aún más al otro sentimiento, la _soledad_ lo arrastraba hacia afuera de la mazmorra cediéndoles paso a los demás sentimientos para que entrasen; el amo no debió de haber bajado hasta aquellos confines.

Aquel sentimiento y Sherlock solo podían verse a los ojos, lejos gracias a la intervención de los demás. Algo trajo la atención de Sherlock, y es que él mismo, la _soledad_ le estaba dando la llave para que cerrara ya la puerta y no regresara nunca más.

Sherlock termino haciéndole caso, cerraba la puerta con nervios en sus manos. _No debió de haber bajado…_

De pronto por esa rendija desgastada de metal, que le daba a la altura de la boca del moreno, se asomaron un par de ojos azules. El sentimiento logró despojarse de la rubia.

-_Sherlock- _decía con voz suave.

El detective estaba embelesado por no decir engatusado. Podría dejar libre a ese sentimiento andar por todo su Palacio, sabría que las consecuencias serían catastróficas, pero al menos podría verlo de vez en cuando… aun fuese en su mente…

El sentimiento logro sacar la mano por la rendija. La coloco debajo de la mejilla izquierda de Sherlock, éste movió su cabeza buscando más contacto.

-_Sherlock-_volvió a decir-_Sherlock… yo te…_

Un golpe de agua azoto la mazmorra. El frío repentino contrajo cada músculo del detective e hizo abrir los ojos.

Estaba en Baker Street. Otra vez.

-no debiste de haberle echado agua, John-regaño molesto Mycroft

-¡Estaba gritando de dolor! ¡No pensaba dejarlo morir en su propia mente!-exclamo furioso el rubio

Sherlock se tocó la cara. Estaba empapado desde la cabeza hasta el pecho. Poca ortodoxa manera de sacarlo de su Palacio.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto su hermano, acercándose a él para quitarle con el puño de su traje el agua de su cara y las lágrimas que solo él había visto salir

-Si-contesto desorientado el moreno

-¿Cerraste antes de salir?-Sherlock solo asintió con la cabeza-bien, no vuelvas allá abajo, ¿Entendiste?

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que te quedes allá para siempre… no quiero que te encierres

-No pienso hacer eso-dijo molesto Sherlock, levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia la ventana para tomar el violín que estaba ahí recargado, dejando desorientado a John que no entendía de que hablaban.

-Viste solo la parte mala, aun te falta la parte buena y esa esa podría ser adictiva que la cocaína que probaste en la adolescencia-reclamo Mycroft.

Como Sherlock no contesto y solo se puso a tocar con el violín, su hermano termino yéndose. Le preocupaba que prefiriese su mente a su realidad. Bonita manera de desencadenar los sentimientos.

El detective escucho como su compañero de departamento se sentaba en su sillón y respiraba agitadamente. Seguramente pediría respuestas de que había sido todo eso. Seguramente no le respondería, obviamente.

Aunque recordó las palabras de su hermano…

¿Importa eso?

¿Sería tan malo encerrarse en su Palacio?

Si John se iba a casar e irse del departamento, ¿Por qué no podía él entrar en su mente y abrir todos los días aquella _Caja de Pandora_? ¿Por qué no podía ser egoísta al menos ahí y tener a ese _John_ como sentimiento, solo para él?


End file.
